


That Sound

by Ziry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziry/pseuds/Ziry
Summary: Clearly this is a poem and it's pretty rough, but I think the roughness is in keeping with the emotion behind it. As a side note... I know the eye color is off... head canon? Or personal thing. Whatever.





	That Sound

You make that sound

That's somewhere between

A moan and a growl.

It's low and sexy.

I want to bite your mouth.

I remember what it felt like

To be under your gaze

Eyes half lidded -

Light grey eyes that I

Could not stop staring into -

Darkened into charcoal.

I react the same way,

With the same tightness.

With the same catch in breath.

And the want is there.

Same as it ever was.

You had me hooked like a drug.

Only it is now and I -

I only hear you.

My mind, my body -

Great betrayers!

They know your drug.

The taste, the feel.

The sound. -

The conversation flows,

You make the sound again.

Do you know?

Can you know how weak I am?

Will you -

I need you to -

Just one more time -

Make that sound again.


End file.
